


Strictly Business

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Breathplay, Condoms, Developing Relationship, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Hair-pulling, Interns & Internships, Lube, M/M, Office Party, Office Sex, Power Imbalance, Safer Sex, Strength Kink, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, but only very very light breathplay, i hope this is angst enough, like squint and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Takashi Shirogane wasn't very fond of interns. He'd had more than a few who'd proven themselves completely incompetent over the years. Still… they were good for some things, like sending on coffee runs or assigning his busy work. But Shiro always felt that for most things, he needed to check over every detail of their work. If they fucked up, it was his ass on the line, not theirs. His latest, a business graduate by the name of Keith, seemed to be at least slightly more competent than some of his previous interns. But… Shiro still didn't feel like he could put his trust in him.Unfortunately for one Mr Shirogane, Keith isn't afraid to talk back.Fortunately for them both, that might be just what he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nilbog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilbog/gifts).



> Alright, this was written for the Voltron Exchange for nilbog's Shiro/Keith prompt of "Angst but ends with happiness because my heart is dead enough." Hopefully it fulfils that well enough. I meant for the beginning to be longer (or alternatively the sin to be shorter) but well... This is where this plot took me. I hope it pleases, at least! 
> 
> Some basic facts for this au, Keith is like 21 and Shiro is like 28.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.

Shiro wasn't very fond of  _ interns _ . He'd had more than a few who'd proven themselves completely incompetent over the years. But they kept assigning them to him. One of the down sides of his position. Still… they were good for some things, like sending on coffee runs. But Shiro always felt like for  _ most _ things, he needed to check on every detail of their work. After all, if— _ when _ they fucked up, it was  _ his _ ass on the line, not theirs. His latest, a business graduate by the name of Keith,  _ seemed _ to be at least  _ slightly _ more competent than some of his previous interns. But… Shiro still didn't feel like he could let his guard down enough to trust Keith to get the work  _ done _ that needed to be. Besides that, there was the fact that Keith didn't tend to take well to correction, shooting dirty looks at anyone who  _ dared _ to do so. 

"You  _ do _ know I need those collated right?" Shiro pressed, leaning against the wall beside the copier. "Giving me a stack of ten copies that aren't even sorted isn't going to help anyone unless you're  _ looking _ for busy work." He was expecting Keith to glare at him for that one but it wasn't exactly an  _ unreasonable _ reminder, as far as he was concerned. 

What Shiro  _ wasn't _ expecting was for his intern to  _ snap _ . The shorter man rounded on him, fistful of papers clenched tightly enough to crinkle. " **_Believe_ ** it or  **_not_ ** , I have a goddamn  **_brain_ ** . I have a goddamn  **_business_ ** degree. And I  **_know_ ** how to use a goddamn  **_photocopy_ ** machine, Mr Shirogane," he seethed. Shiro could only stare for the moment, frozen. Keith was a little smartmouth but he was usually  _ quiet _ about it,  _ subdued _ . This… this was anything but quiet. "But thank you  **_very_ ** fucking much for the input." 

Shiro thought Keith might be done after that but no. Keith continued on after a breath, "If you're  **_that_ ** fucking  **_idle_ ** that you can  **_stand there_ ** and  **_micromanage_ ** my  **_photocopying_ ** , might I  **_very_ ** kindly suggest you take the time to go fucking  **_jerk off_ ** in your office or something instead because  **_clearly_ ** you are  **_way_ ** too tightly wound.  **_Normally_ ** I'd say you need to get  **_laid_ ** but  **_honestly_ ** with how fucking hard you  **_micromanage_ ** abso-fucking-lutely  **_everything_ ** , I think the only one  **_qualified_ ** to touch your dick is  **_you_ ** . So why don't you just  **_shove it_ ** and  **_jerk it_ ** back in that  **_fancy_ ** office of yours and  **_maybe_ ** learn to take it down a fucking notch or twenty!?  **_Let me do my job._ ** " 

There was a flurry of noise and movement and suddenly the floor of the copy room was covered in a blanket of scattered papers where Keith had thrown them before stalking out of the room in a rage. 

What… The  _ fuck!? _

Keith, Keith his  _ intern _ , had just  _ snapped _ at him!? What the  _ fuck _ . The nerve of the little asshole. Shiro fucking  _ owned _ his ass for as long as he was there. He had  _ every _ reason to  _ fire _ him for this little  _ stunt _ . Keith  _ needed _ him for recommendations and he was being  _ mouthy to him _ !? And Shiro was  _ not _ micromanaging. He just wanted to make sure things got done  _ right _ . So he didn't have to just do it  _ again _ by  _ himself _ . That was all. Was that  _ really _ so fucking  _ awful!? _

And where did the little shit get off telling him he needed to  _ get off _ ? His dick was  _ his _ business and he was  _ plenty _ well acquainted with it. And he'd had  _ plenty _ of sexual partners. …Even if… once Shiro actually  _ thought _ about it, he hadn't… actually been on a date in months. Six months? Something like that. But he'd been  _ busy _ with work. It was perfectly understandable. It wasn't like he  _ couldn't _ just go get laid if he  _ wanted _ to. He… probably… could. Granted he hadn't had a one night stand in… quite a long time. 

And okay… Yes, it was true Keith had already proven himself time and again to be  _ far _ more competent than most of Shiro's previous interns he'd had. And the guy was basically working for less than minimum wage since his internship wasn't paid on an hourly basis but rather for the job period as a whole. And Shiro had been in his position once with a boss who was unnecessarily cruel and he'd pledged to never become  _ that guy _ himself. So maybe Shiro  _ was _ being a little unfairly harsh on the poor guy. And Keith was also sort of cute—Wait. No. No. Shiro shoved that thought promptly back into the recesses of his mind where it had come from. Even if it was true and even if Keith  _ was _ the one who'd brought Shiro's  _ dick _ into the equation, Shiro  _ wasn't _ going to venture into that territory. 

Well… the least he could do was buy the guy a coffee or something as an apology. That was something. 

The next morning, rather than waiting until 10 as usual and having Keith go on a coffee run for him, Shiro showed up to work with two coffees. His usual order, a mocha frappuccino with caramel syrup, and a small, black coffee with just one sugar to take the edge off the bitterness. He arrived before Keith, leaving a message with the lobby receptionist that he was to come to Shiro's office as soon as he arrived. But, rather than chew Keith out for being late when he showed up as he normally would have, Shiro simply pointed to the coffee on the far side of his desk with the back of his pen. "That's for you." 

Keith blinked slowly, tilting his head and staring at the cardboard coffee cup as if he was genuinely considering the possibility that it might be poisoned. Shiro tried to not take offense. After a moment, Keith voiced one question, "I… why?" 

Shiro sighed, pinching at the bridge of his nose, his reading glasses pushed up by the motion to sit lower on his face when he dropped his hand. Sitting up, he pulled the glasses from his face, gesturing with them as he spoke. "Look… I think that… I owe you… something of an apology. For the last few weeks. You were right." 

Keith's brows shot up as his gaze snapped back to Shiro's face, a shocked, scandalised, and embarrassed look on his face. Shiro realized immediately how easily that his words could sound like he meant Keith was right about his needing to  _ wank _ more. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks almost immediately. "Not— Not about the… ehrm…  _ personal time _ . But… I've been unfairly harsh on you. And I'd… like to start over. So… Consider this an olive branch." 

"You… do know I usually buy myself the cheap crap." Keith squinted at the cup. "This is like… a six dollar cup of coffee… I can't afford this. That's literally my food budget for the entire  _ day _ ." 

"I wasn't asking you to pay for it, was I?" Shiro's tone was bemused and he watched Keith's face twitch with irritation and a hint of embarrassment. "I told you. Olive branch. Good will offering. A  _ gift _ . You don't owe me anything." 

Keith seemed to consider this for a long moment before reaching his decision. Reaching out, he tentatively gripped the cup with all the suspicion of a cat presented with something  _ unexpected _ in its environment. He stared at it a few inches from his face for a moment before sniffing at it. Shiro couldn't help noticing how  _ long _ Keith's eyelashes were when his eyes fluttered slightly at the scent of the heated drink. Then the man across from him was actually  _ trying _ it and Shiro watched Keith's brows shoot up for the second time that morning, this time in pure surprise. "Y-you know how I take my coffee?" 

Shiro huffed out a slight laugh and nodded, trying to bite down the hint of colour on his cheeks. "I like knowing things about my employees. And you can tell a lot about someone by how they take their coffee." 

Keith snorted slightly but quirked his brows, moving to lean his hip against the side of Shiro's desk as he took another sip, closing his eyes for a moment. Well, it had to be better than his usual convenience store coffee after all. Shiro took that as a victory. "Oh yeah…? How do you figure that?" 

"Well… take you, for example." Shiro explained, sitting back to sip at his own drink. "You're no-nonsense. You get given a job and you get the job done. But you still want to just take the edge off of that sharpness. Because sometimes being too sharp can be a bit too strong and you don't want it to be overwhelming either." 

Keith seemed to consider Shiro's words, his lips tweaking up at the corners in what might just have been a hint of a smile. "Careful there, Mister Coffee Psychologist. It almost sounded like there was a compliment buried in there." 

"Well maybe I'll have to do a better job of unburying it then," Shiro retorted. "You're good at what you do, Keith. You're easily the most competent intern I've had in years. But, you're still  _ just _ an intern. And there's a lot of things I have to expect you don't know. But I'll try to respect that there are plenty of things you  _ do _ know and give you the room to ask questions if it turns out there's something you don't." Shiro paused, sitting forward again, setting down his drink, and picking up his pen. "Now get going, I still need those copies from yesterday." 

Keith looked at Shiro for a moment in a way the older man couldn't quite label. But it looked like some form of actual… respect. He pushed off from the desk with a nod. "Yes, Mister Shirogane. Right away." 

Just before the younger man reached the door, Shiro called out to him. "Oh. And Keith? Just… Just Shiro is fine." 

Another slight lip twitch was earned from that one. Shiro felt rather accomplished, getting two of those in one day. "Right away then, …Shiro." Shiro might have enjoyed hearing his name said like that a little bit too much. 

It turned out, Shiro quickly found, that Keith was an even more effective worker when he was given the space to do so. The next several weeks were spent with Keith going above and beyond his job description, going out of his way to do more than was needed. Shiro kept picking them  _ both _ up a coffee on the way to work, something that had Keith increasingly blushing and thanking him for. Keith had also started spending more time in Shiro's office when he was between tasks, offering to type things up for him to speed up his work. 

Keith was smart, confident, cocky, and more than a little bit of a snark once he realised that Shiro actually  _ laughed _ at it rather than getting upset. Their conversations while they worked were… comfortable. Even if it seemed that with increasing regularity, Shiro or Keith would say something that they would both  _ immediately _ realise could be misinterpreted and they would stumble over themselves to backtrack and correct the statement. He didn't mind as much as he thought he should have. 

Shiro was starting to realize that he had to admit—if only to himself—that he had developed something of a crush on the younger man. Which wasn't helped by the unfortunate fact that every time he went to touch himself, the memory of Keith yelling at him to jerk off popped into his head. Which resulted in more than a few shameful and very guilty sessions of rubbing one out to the idea of his intern bent over his desk. 

Not that Shiro would ever  _ act _ on it, of course. The power imbalance there was… It wasn't something he would dream of touching. He didn't want Keith to feel like he  _ had to _ sleep with him. But… that didn't mean that Shiro couldn't fantasise in the privacy of his own bedroom, right? He could pretend their idle almost-flirting meant something more than it did, something more than Keith humouring him because he was his boss. 

The weeks went by smoothly, comfortably. Keith was a model of productivity whom Shiro was already filling out the recommendation for a permanent job offer for, despite there being weeks left on his internship. Despite his occasionally fiery temper, he was competent and capable and everything their department  _ needed _ in an employee. Even  _ beyond _ the fact that Shiro had  _ definitely _ developed a forbidden crush on his quick-witted intern. His recommendation was entirely objective. …Mostly. 

Unfortunately, the end of the quarter was upon them which meant the one thing Shiro always dreaded: A company party. 

Shiro had always hated them. Right from the start. And the company seemed to throw one for any excuse they could. But as time went on, he only seemed to hate them more. Still… they were an unfortunately necessary part of the job. The small talk, the laughing along at every horrible joke the other heads of departments had to offer, it was all  _ draining _ . The only good thing as the years ticked by was moving up in positions meant less people whose entirely not funny jokes he had to laugh at and more people whom he could tell off for the more insensitive or flat out offensive ones. 

Unfortunately for Shiro, there were still a few people whose awful jokes he  _ did _ still have to laugh at. And unfortunately for Shiro, Coran  _ very much _ loved to ramble. Particularly when he'd had a few drinks. The guy had been occupying Shiro's time for the last twenty minutes and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Even with his third drink of the evening in his hand. 

Keith had been more patient than Shiro had ever seen him all evening. He'd mostly stayed by Shiro's side although the older man wasn't entirely sure if that was out of enjoying his company or just the fact that no one talked to Keith when they could be talking to Shiro instead. It was a clever tactic, he had to admit. On the few occasions when his drink  _ had _ run out, Keith had outright  _ offered _ to get him another. 

It was…  _ nice _ having the constant presence by his right elbow for a change. None of his previous interns had  _ ever _ made themselves quite so helpful at these things. They'd disappeared off somewhere—one notably with  _ Shiro's _ secretary. Another bland joke about profit margins and Shiro offered up the obligatory chuckle before catching Keith's gaze as he took a sip of his drink and rolling his eyes. 

The smaller man's eyes widened for a split second before he coughed into the side of his hand, lips quirking up at the edges in that small barely-there stifled smile he'd come to revel in drawing out. And he'd been drawing it out more than usual the whole evening, the atmosphere still  _ work _ but much less  _ business _ than usual between them. Shiro wondered not for the first time that evening what it might be like to lean over and kiss at the corner of Keith's lips, right at that little upturn at the edge. But… that was beyond the scope of what would—or  _ could _ —ever happen. Keith was Shiro's  _ intern _ . Nothing more. He found himself struggling to hold onto that boundary more and more frequently. 

Even  _ with _ Keith's help, their small subtle exchanges, and the help of a fourth drink, Shiro couldn't put up with the idle chatter of aging men in thousand dollar suits for long. He was starting to feel constrained, flighty, itchy in the false skin of pleasantries he'd been forced to wear for the evening. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could escape to the bathroom sometime soon, if only to splash some water on his face and reset. 

That was when the clutch at his bicep came unexpectedly, just after another false laugh at an unamusing joke. His head jerked in Keith's direction to see the man's lips moving and his brain hurried to catch up rather than being distracted by the fact that that was  _ Keith's _ hand clutching at his arm. 

" _ Oh! _ That reminds me. I know it's a party and probably the  _ last _ thing you want to think about is  _ actual _ work…. But I… finished that one report?" Keith tilted his head and Shiro blinked for a moment. "If you wanna take a look at it? Y'know… before the meeting on Monday morning?" Oh.  _ Oh. _ Oh Keith was offering him an  _ out _ . 

" _ Right! _ Right." Shiro nodded, trying to not seem too eager at the prospect of getting  _ away _ from his current conversation partner. "I mean… I could probably just review it on Monday but… It can't hurt to just check the details. …If you don't mind." 

Keith's smile was slightly and Shiro could have sworn he was blushing a bit. But that was probably just his imagination. "Not at all, sir. I have it upstairs." Then Keith was moving and Shiro downed the rest of his glass, set it on one of the temporary tables that had been set out, and followed close behind him. 

Within moments Shiro found himself in an elevator with Keith with the doors sliding closed and his senses far too finely tuned to the man beside him. It felt too hot. Shiro tugged at his tie, loosening it considerably, and slouched against the back wall of the elevator, running a hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that night. It was probably a mess. He couldn't bring himself to care. 

What he  _ was _ caring very much about was the almost  _ hungry _ look Keith was pinning him with.  _ Oh _ … No… No he was just reading too much into it. That was all it was. So instead, he let his head swing to the side to give the shorter man a lopsided smile. "Thanks for getting me out of there. If I had to deal with  _ one _ more joke about quarterly reports… I would have lost it." 

There was a blur of motion and a sharp jerking tug at his neck and suddenly Keith was in front of him, leaning up, tugging Shiro down, and  _ kissing _ him. Keith was kissing him. Keith, Shiro's  _ intern _ , the man he'd been  _ pining _ for for weeks, the man who was very  _ very _ off-limits, was kissing him. 

_ Fuck it. _

Shiro's body seemed to reach the decision a split second before his brain, his arms coming to wrap around the younger man, to tug them closer together. Shiro responded to the kiss with an almost  _ hunger _ , the contact far more welcome than it should have been, the body against his warm, the lips against his just  _ slightly _ chapped, his mouth tasting of sweet alcohol and something else—cinnamon maybe?—and Keith's tongue… Shiro groaned outright at the way Keith moved against him, clutching him closer until their bodies were flush together. 

Keith pulled back slightly to nip at Shiro's lower lip, suckling it into his mouth, and Shiro pushed, turning them and pinning Keith against the wall of the elevator, Keith's back hitting the fake wood veneer with a soft  _ thump _ and drawing out a surprised groan from Keith's lips. Shiro could feel the tugging at his shirt, the nails digging bluntly against his pecs through the fabric. Keith's leg moved to slide up the outside of his and Shiro groaned at the sparks of friction sparking and arcing through his body from the contact like hot lightning, not hesitating as he rolled their hips together. 

Shiro broke away from the kiss to breathe, heavy open pants making his chest rise and fall as his head tipped to rest on Keith's shoulder for a brief moment. Keith tasted of cinnamon but smelled of pine and… diesel? It was an odd mix of reassuring and rough that Keith seemed to embody with every fibre of his being. But the pause only lasted a brief moment when he felt a  _ pop _ and heard a clatter a moment later. Shiro's head shot up again to look Keith dead in the eyes, Keith who had a look that was both curious and a challenge burning in his gaze, Keith… who had just  _ ripped _ open the top button of his shirt. Shiro stared at him for a long moment, no sound between them but their mutually heavy breaths. Then Keith smirked just a margin wider. And tugged again. 

_ Pop. Ping. Clatter. _

The growl that tore out of Shiro's throat then was nothing short of primal. His hand shot up, tangling in Keith's hair, tugging his head to the side as his lips, teeth, and tongue found purchase against the soft flesh of his neck, biting and suckling up a series of dark marks against his skin. So  _ that _ was how he wanted to play this. 

Keith moaned out sharply, head falling pliantly to the side before rolling back slightly to hit against the wall panel with a  _ thunk _ . Shiro could feel the blunt nails dragging down his chest, no doubt leaving angry marks in their wake, more pops, pings, and clatters following the path of Keith's hands. He was going to need a new shirt. The younger man met every roll and grind of Shiro's hips easily, arching eagerly into the contact. 

The elevator jolted to a stop moments before the door opened with a soft ding. Shiro pushed and pulled, the motion somewhere between dragging, shoving, and hauling Keith out of the elevator and across the sea of empty desks into his office. The smaller man shoved him against the door almost as soon as they'd reached it, biting, nipping, and suckling at his collarbones. Thumb prodding at the sensor on the keypad, Shiro found the soft  _ ping _ and the green light that accompanied it couldn't come soon enough and soon he was shoving open the door. He grabbed for Keith's body, drawing him closer, spinning them in one motion, and dropping Keith's ass down on the edge of the desk. 

There were legs wrapped around Shiro's waist in a fraction of a moment. That cheshire grin crept across Keith's face again, the effect both lessened and heightened by the flush of arousal on his cheeks.  _ Fuck _ . This was really happening. Keith reached behind him, offering Shiro a moment of confusion before  _ everything _ on his desk was shoved off to the side with a rustling clatter that was  _ far _ too satisfying in the quiet office. Leaning back on his hands on the now empty desk, Keith raised his brows and flat out  _ grinned _ and Shiro couldn't help a laugh, fingers moving up to thread in Keith's hair. Shiro tugged him up, closer, nipped at the shell of his ear and drew out the most  _ delectable _ groan. "You're cleaning that up on Monday, you know," the older man commented, rolling his hips forward, grinding against the man on his desk. 

" _ Fuck! _ Ngh… W-worth it…" Keith breathed out, bringing his hands to grip at Shiro's shoulders with another groan. "So fucking worth it…" 

"Yeah? Good…" Shiro purred under his breath, giving another tug to Keith's hair and drawing out another moan as their bodies moved together. He felt like a goddamn horny teenager, humping against another guy with so much  _ need _ . But he wasn't in any mind to debate the idea. Not with Keith's hands moving over his body, gripping, squeezing, nails clawing anywhere they could find purchase. His lips and teeth found Keith's neck again, drawing up more marks, higher, lower, marks Keith would have a hard time hiding come Monday.  _ Good _ . Shiro would probably regret that later but in the moment, his thoughts were occupied by a chorus of  _ mine, yes, good, more, now _ . 

Shiro's hand slipped down between them as Keith's hips rolled against his with increasing desperation, his fingers finding Keith's belt and undoing it quickly, the button and zipper following shortly after. Every movement of Keith's body against his, every contact, constant or fleeting, sent waves of arcing need racing through his system. This was happening. And Shiro didn't want it to stop. Shiro didn't think he could bring himself to  _ want _ to stop. His touch slipped down, squeezing and palming at the other man's cock through his underwear. Keith's forehead crashed against Shiro's chest with a thump as a  _ desperate _ cracked sound tore its way out of him, his legs tensing around Shiro's waist. 

Keith's hips ground down against him, the new angle putting the pressure much more directly between Keith's ass and Shiro's trapped erection. " _ Fuck _ …  _ Shiro _ ." Keith barely got the words out before he was dropping his own hands between them, fumbling to get Shiro's pants undone, forehead pressed against the taller man's shoulder and occasionally biting at his collarbone. 

The sudden touch of a warm hand against the skin of Shiro's cock had a humiliating sound shattering in the older man's throat that was somewhere between a plea, a growl, and a moan. His hips bucked into the contact, the sensation almost overwhelming. When was the last time someone  _ else _ had even touched him? It had been several months, at least. Maybe a year? Shiro couldn't remember exactly through the haze of lust and the buzz of liquor. It wasn't important.  _ Keith _ was what was important, Keith whose forehead was still pressed against his collarbone, Keith who was shoving Shiro's pants and boxers down far enough to let them drop freely to his ankles. Shiro shivered at the cool air of his office suddenly licking against so much of his skin. 

"Holy  _ shit _ … If I'd known  _ this _ is what you were hiding under there…" Keith pulled back to look at Shiro's face as he trailed off, biting his lip as he stroked Shiro's cock with an almost excruciating slowness. 

"Y-yeah…?" Shiro pressed, hips bucking slightly into each stroke, his touch dragging over Keith's body, running up under his shirt before dragging his nails back down and drawing out a stifled moan. 

"Well— _ nnh _ …" The man on the desk licked across his top teeth before dragging his teeth against his lower lip as he thumbed teasingly across the crown of Shiro's cock and making the older man's eyelids flutter for a moment. "Let's just say I… don't think I've been using enough fingers to do it justice." 

_ Fingers. _ Fingering. Keith had fingered himself to the thought of Shiro fucking him. This was actually happening. 

That one sentence from between kiss-plumped lips was enough to have any sliver of control or restraint Shiro had left shattering into little pieces. He fumbled to undo Keith's shirt, the man on his desk helping quickly and shrugging out of it obediently as Shiro moved on to touching, licking,  _ biting _ anywhere he could. " _ Fucking hell _ … I want you so fucking bad… Look at you… So fucking perfect… So fucking good… You've  _ been _ so fucking good… Couldn't ask for better… Everything I need and you're just…  _ Fuck _ so fucking perfect… Wanted this for so long… Too fucking long…  _ Months _ . Need you… Touch you… Taste you… Make you fucking fall apart for me…" Shiro babbled between bites and licks and kisses as Keith clung to him, the smaller man slowly falling deeper and deeper into small incoherent sounds. 

Keith's fingers found Shiro's hair and tugged hard enough to draw out a groan, pulling him up until their faces were level. Keith's tongue darted out, flicking across Shiro's lips before he kissed him hard. Messy and hungry, Shiro thought Keith might eat him up whole if he could. Somehow, Shiro thought he might not mind. By the time Keith pulled back, Shiro felt as though he was in a daze, barely coherent enough to hear the words smirked at him. "Oh yeah? You all talk or you gonna  _ do _ something about that?" 

Holy fuck. Keith was going to be the death of him. 

Shiro gripped and flipped Keith quickly after that, pinning him down against the desk, wasting no time in shoving the smaller man's pants down past his ass, past his thighs, letting them drop to his ankles. Shiro's hand slipped up along Keith's exposed back, up to the base of his neck, pressing just hard enough to keep him down. His cock resting easily against the cleft of Keith's ass, Shiro didn't hesitate before rocking himself against the smaller man's body, grinding against Keith's ass. 

" _ Nn—aagh! O-oh my fuck… Nh… _ " The sound that cracked out of Keith's throat was nothing short of a  _ mewl _ . It was a broken and desperate sound as Keith's hips arched up against him, increasing the pressure as he started to obviously pant. More incoherent noises fell from his lips as Shiro kept moving. And every sound only served to spur Shiro on. He'd never,  _ never _ heard Keith so noisy, much less so  _ incoherent _ and  _ desperate _ , not Keith, his cocky intern who'd been driving him  _ nuts _ for months. 

Shiro  _ liked _ seeing Keith desperate, he realized. So when Keith's hand moved to slide down, obviously heading to try to stroke at himself, Shiro didn't even have to think about his decision. His hand moved almost reflexively, pinning Keith's wrist hard against the desk. 

Keith yelped before groaning, burying his forehead against the wood and grinding his hips up again as his wrist squirmed in the grip. "Sh-iihhht… No… please… Just… ngh…  _ please _ …" Keith whined, wrist tugging slightly again. "Shiro… Shiro  _ please… _ " 

Keith was  _ begging _ . Shiro could feel his cock twitch, a thick bead of precum dripping from the tip to pool lazily in the small of the other man's back. "I… don't think I've ever heard you beg before…"  _ But he liked it _ . 

"G-guess I just… Needed the ri-right incentive… Shiro please…" Keith pleaded again, hips squirming and arching up against the other man's cock. 

Shiro couldn't help but tease, couldn't help but  _ push _ this just a little farther. "Please what…? Tell you what… If you can  _ behave _ and keep your hand  _ right there _ for me… I'll give you something  _ better _ . Deal?" Keith nodded eagerly in response, apparently past the point of words. Shiro relinquished his grip on Keith's wrist in favour of wrapping his arm around him, wrapping his hand around Keith's cock and stroking. They were firm, steady strokes to match the rolls of his hips against Keith's ass. Keith bucked into the dual-stimulation readily, hips jerking forward and back as though he wasn't sure where he wanted to be touched more.  _ Good _ . 

"God… Fuck… Nh- need you…" Keith groaned out. The shorter man was bucking against him but then shifting his legs, apparently kicking his pants off of one ankle, bending his ankle up towards him with surprising ease. Shiro blinked, frowning in confusion and stilling for a moment as Keith fumbled to find his pocket. And then he was tugging out an old, beat-up looking leather wallet, fumbling around in that for a moment before tugging out two foil packets. Condom. And… lube. 

This was actually happening. Shiro was going to  _ fuck _ his goddamn intern. Shiro took a moment to stare at Keith's ass, pert, toned, and  _ so fucking small _ with Shiro's cock resting against it. Would it even  _ fit _ ? 

Seemingly having grown impatient with him, Keith twisted his upper body, looking back at Shiro with a quirk of his lips and his brow. "What… Am I gonna have to do it myself? I mean… If you just wanna  _ watch _ , that's okay…" Keith reached back with both hands then, back arching slightly as he cupped one cheek in each hand, spreading himself. Shiro could only stare as Keith very deliberately clenched a few times, watching that tight, dusky pink hole tensing and relaxing. Shiro had never wanted to bury his face in an ass more than he did in that moment, his cock practically jumping in place at the sight with another leaking bead of precum. "But I think we'd both enjoy it more if you  _ touched _ …" 

Shiro didn't need more inspiration than that, the words spurring him into action. He grabbed for the silver condom packet, tearing it open and rolling it on sooner rather than later with a stifled sound at the tightness around him. It wasn't exactly  _ big enough _ , but it would do for this. Shiro didn't exactly expect himself to last long, anyway. Not this time, at least. Next was the lube packet, torn open with slightly shaking hands for Shiro to squirt a generous amount of the substance onto his fingers, smearing it freely across Keith's ass, kneading the pads of his fingers against the slick substance and watching the other man squirm at the sensation. Then he pushed in. He wasn't exactly the most slow, or the most gentle, settling into a quick pace of movements easily. But Keith didn't seem to be complaining, cursing through gritted teeth and pushing back against the contact. 

Keith let out a frustrated sound after a few long moments of Shiro only using one finger on him, adjusting one hand to shove one of his own fingers in alongside Shiro's, working it in and out of himself without hesitation, choking for a moment on a moan. "I'm not— _ ahhnnhhh _ —not fucking made of  _ glass _ , Shiro. I'm not gonna fuckin  _ break _ ." 

Shiro gawked slightly at the sight, watching Keith's ass taking the stretch, accommodating the both of their fingers. He tugged out to the side, stretching him open more. Keith groaned, mirroring the action until his ass just gaped slightly, tempting, luring Shiro in. Shiro couldn't resist nudging his hips forward, nudging the head of his cock between their fingers. It wouldn't fit yet, of course, not by a long shot, but Keith's  _ groan _ at the sensation when he pushed against him was  _ so satisfying _ . "You sure about that? I think I could probably break you…" 

" _ Oh god pl-ease-hhh… _ " Keith keened in response, working his finger harder and faster in and out of himself. Shiro watched for a moment before shoving a second finger in alongside both of their fingers, revelling in how Keith's pace faltered. The sound of the nails of Keith's other hand clawing against the varnished wooden top of the desk resonated out between them, harsh over the backdrop of the long, drawn out moan the man offered up. 

Shiro thrust his fingers in a steady pace, working Keith open, satisfied when Keith started moving his again as well. He could see the sweat beading up across the other man's back, watched the way his muscles trembled. Spreading his fingers apart slightly, Shiro watched Keith's thighs tremble. Oh… he really wanted to see what Keith looked like all stretched out, to see how far he could push him, to see how much he could take… But hopefully there would be another time for that. 

"Oh… Oh my  _ fucking god _ … Shiro… Fuck it… Just do it… Just…  _ fuck me… _ " Keith's plea cut through Shiro's thoughts, the younger man's tone shaky, desperate, needy, and thick with arousal as he pulled his hand back to grab at Shiro's wrist, stopping his motions. Slick lube smeared against Shiro's inner wrist. 

Shiro wasn't sure Keith was quite  _ ready _ to take him but… He wasn't exactly in a place in his head to deny such an enthusiastic plea either. The sweet buzz of the alcohol in his system dulled his hesitation just enough that he found himself pulling his hand back and generously smearing the rest of the lube from the packet along the length of his cock. The well at the tip looked like it was already nearly half full from precum alone. He pressed the head of it against Keith's ass, holding himself in place with one hand and nudging slightly up and down along the line of the other man's body. 

But Shiro needed this too much to tease for long. He pressed right against the twitching rim of Keith's ass. And pushed forward. Shiro at least forced himself to go slow, almost excruciatingly so. Keith's hands were both gripping at the desk now, back arched slightly, and mouth obviously hanging open by the sound of his heavy pants and choked sounds. "A-ahnn… oh fuck  _ oh fuhhh _ … shit… holy fuck… nh… fhhhk… oh my  _ god _ … shit shit shit… hah… ahhnnh… Sh-rrohh…" Keith's sounds that he spilled so freely were a mix of whimpers, moans, and broken sounds that sounded somewhere between pained and  _ awed _ . Shiro could see Keith's knuckles turning white with the force of his grip on the desk, his spine arching more with each and every inch. 

Shiro wasn't sure he was doing much better. His fingers clenched around Keith's body where they rested, breaths short and sharp as he adjusted to the tight grip of the other man's body around his cock. He was tight, hot and tight and it felt like forever when he was thrusting in so slowly. 

Finally, Shiro bottomed out, his hips coming to rest flush against Keith's ass. He let himself catch his breath for a moment so that the man under him could adjust, feeling the way Keith's thighs were trembling against his body as the smaller man panted openly amid more whimpers and moans. Keith clenched slightly around him as he obviously was trying to force himself to relax and adjust. After a long moment, Keith nodded, shifting his hips back slightly to grind Shiro deeper into him, making the older man choke at the unexpected tightness. 

Still, Shiro wasn't about to deny him. He pulled back, slowly, steadily, taking his time. He didn't want to  _ hurt _ Keith, to push him  _ too _ far past his limits and the limits of his body. When he thrust forward again, it was slow, steady but with a force strong enough to make the wood of the desk rattle slightly. The  _ sound _ that ripped out of the other man's throat as Shiro bottomed out then was easily  _ the _ single best sound Shiro had heard all night. Keith's voice wheezed and cracked on a sharp, whining moan. It was as if Shiro had  _ fucked _ the breath right out of his lungs. 

_ Holy shit. _ It was everything Shiro could do to not pick up his pace then and there, desperate to hear more of  _ that _ sound. So he pulled back again, repeating the same slow pull, hard thrust pattern. 

"Oh _god_ … Just… _fuck me up,_ Shir- _OOH_ _nnh!_ " Keith's voice cracked on his boss' name as Shiro bottomed out the next time. Shiro could feel the sweat beading on his brow, sticking his hair against his forehead. But he kept to his pace, slow movements back paired with steady but hard thrusts forward. Each thrust made Keith's body jerk forward slightly with every thrust, made the old desk protest the force of the motion and the weight of their bodies weight against it. 

Shiro let his touch start to explore then as he kept moving, fingers trailing up Keith's spine, trailing through his hair, forward, along his cheek, fingers dipping into his mouth. Keith moaned and panted openly around the digits, drooling against them freely. Shiro's touch moved back along his neck, smearing slick wetness in its wake, down across Keith's shoulder, across his ribs, grabbing at one ass cheek and squeezing firmly. Shiro revelled in every reaction, every moan, every gasp, took note of how he could make Keith clench around him when he touched him just so. He'd never  _ seen _ Keith so wanton but on him it looked  _ good _ . Shiro liked seeing the younger man flat out  _ writhing _ on his cock, the embodiment of  _ needy _ in every fibre of his body language. 

Shiro's pace picked up as he felt Keith relaxing around him, the smaller man accommodating him more easily as his body stretched around the thick cock fucking him open. Shiro's fingers moved up again to tangle in Keith's hair, pulling him up until his spine arched backwards with the angle. Keith's head tipped back, his mouth open around what had become entirely incoherent noises as he struggled to keep his weight supported on his arms underneath him. His palms, no doubt sweaty, seemed to be having trouble finding purchase on the desk as his hands slipped out from under him repeatedly, making Shiro's grip at his hair tug harder at times. Still, every time it did, Keith only seemed to cry out louder, bucking his hips back against Shiro's to meet each thrust as best as he could. 

Curious, Shiro tugged him higher for a moment before moving his arm suddenly and sharply to cage Keith's neck in his arm, the smaller man's adam's apple cradled in the crook of his elbow. He was rewarded with a shocked and broken sound as Keith outright  _ shook _ in his grasp for a moment when he squeezed just slightly. Shiro tipped his head in, nipping at the shell of Keith's ear. "This okay…?" 

The answer Shiro received wasn't a  _ word _ as much as a  _ mewl _ accompanied by a series of small, jerky nods and hips bucking back against his more eagerly with a series of incoherent, eager babbles. Shiro tightened the angle of his arm as he picked up his pace, listening to the way Keith absolutely  _ shattered _ around him, coming entirely undone. 

Keith's breaths were short, shallow, and harsh. When Keith came only a few thrusts later, it was with a keening cry that Shiro was half convinced would have been heard a floor above or below them if anyone had been  _ on _ those floors to hear it. Shiro slowed down for a moment but then Keith was  _ whining _ . "Oh god… Oh ghh— D'uhhnnh stop… Dun stop… God… Mh— more… D-don't stop…" Keith gasped out the words with obvious difficulty. His hips bucked back weakly to emphasise his point. 

"Yeah…?  _ Fuck _ , Keith…" Shiro lowered the other man to the desk, moving to pin him down between his shoulders instead, his palm flattened against Keith's back. He picked up pace again then, fucking Keith outright, hard and sudden, working himself towards his own orgasm. 

_ Pliant _ would have been a generous description for the way Keith gasped and panted and moaned and  _ melted _ against the desk, broken incoherent noises slipping from his lips. He seemed about two steps past incoherent if it weren't for the way his hips still lifted to meet Shiro's thrusts where he could, thighs trembling and weak as his entire weight was supported by the desk. 

Shiro was close only a few minutes after, thighs burning, muscles shaking, body slick with a sheen of sweat. Keith wasn't in much of a better state. He'd started clinging to the desk again, breaths choked and tight. Shiro's fingers moved across the other man's back, skimming up along his ribs and gasping at how Keith clenched around him. When he reached the nape of Keith's neck, his fingers tangled in the other man's hair again, tugging him up again, making him arch as he fucked him harder. 

Whether it was the tug to his hair or the harder thrusts, Shiro wasn't sure, but Keith was clenching around him again, body spasming and jerking in waves as he came with an almost broken sob. The extra squeezing tightness around him was enough to push Shiro over the edge. He came a moment later with a final thrust, shaking and trembling as his orgasm shattered him apart. Shiro shook and jerked, lowering Keith to the desk again as best as he could, letting him down even as he was riding out the last of his own climax. 

"Oh… Oh mh… fuh…" Keith babbled, shaking and clutching weakly at the desk, something vaguely resembling a shaky laugh escaping him. 

Shiro could only groan out his agreement, nodding absently even though Keith couldn't remotely see him. He pulled back, tugging the condom off with a choked sound and tying it off as he watched Keith's body clenching weakly against nothing, his ass slightly stretched open for the moment. He couldn't resist reaching out, tracing a finger around the overworked ring of muscle and chuckling as Keith squirmed and writhed against the desk with a whimper. "Sorry…" 

"Fuh… Dun be… That… was… holy… fuck…" Keith laughed slightly, thighs still visibly trembling even as he shifted himself up the desk slightly and rolled over, running a hand through his hair as his legs dangled idly. "Holy fuck." Shiro took a moment to let his eyes roam as Keith spoke before moving around the desk and fishing out a tissue box from one of its drawers, setting it beside an obviously exhausted Keith. 

Still, somehow Keith managed to push himself up onto one elbow, running his fingers through his hair. His words slurred slightly with fatigue and the remnants of his orgasm when he spoke, "Glad we dun have work t'mrr'w… I'd havta call out… Sorry, can't come to work today… Got my  _ brains _ fucked out last night by a really hot guy." 

We. Work. Right… Keith was still his intern and Shiro was officially  _ that guy _ . He'd  _ fucked his intern _ . But… Keith was  _ complimenting _ him. Calling him  _ hot _ . Shiro couldn't help an embarrassed half-laugh at the compliment, a smile creeping onto his face that only served to make Keith grin more. Oh his smile  _ was _ nice, even if it was a bit cheeky. Fuck… Shiro was still too drunk to deal with this logically. 

Keith yawned and Shiro took that as his cue to move to grab the spare shirt he kept hanging in a garment bag from the hook behind his door. He couldn't exactly wear his  _ newly buttonless _ shirt out of the building. By the time he had the sleeves over his shoulders, there was a hand settling on his shoulder, urging him to turn around. 

Keith was mostly redressed already, his pants in place and his shirt on but unbuttoned. He looked… nervous, smaller somehow. "Lemme help you…?" Keith's voice came soft on the question and Shiro paused for a moment before nodding. Keith's fingers were deft and nimble as they worked, doing up the buttons one at a time as he chewed at his lip, looking like he was sorting through the words in his head. "I didn't… I mean… This… wasn't because you're my boss, y'know… I… Been trying to  _ avoid _ doing this because of that… Even though you're… really…  _ really _ hot… I just…" 

Shiro moved quickly, pressing a kiss to Keith's forehead and stopping the shorter man's words in their tracks. "I know… I'm the same… I don't… I'm  _ not _ the guy who makes his interns jump his dick… It's inappropriate… And… more than a little fucked up. But you're…" Shiro huffed a slight laugh. "Is it too cliché and cheesy to say 'but you're different'?" 

Keith snorted, quirking a brow up at him, lips pulled to the side in a wry smirk. "Maybe a little too cheesy."  Keith paused again, leaning up to press a soft kiss against the taller man's lips and drawing a hum from Shiro at the contact. "I like you. Not… like I should like my boss… I mean… I  _ really _ like you…" 

Leaning in again, Shiro stole a kiss of his own, lingering. "I like you too… As much as I've told myself I  _ shouldn't _ ." He paused for a moment. "…You know HR is going to have a field day with this…" he commented. 

"Pft… Let 'em. Besides… They don't have to know…  _ right _ away… right?" Keith sounded nervous. Shiro couldn't exactly blame him for his worries. 

"No… not right away. I think I at  _ least _ owe you a proper date first…" Shiro grinned and felt a thrill when the expression seemed to spread to Keith's face as well, stealing a light kiss and then another, hands coming to rest on Keith's waist. "Come on… We should probably get out of here. You look exhausted." 

Keith nodded, stepping back to button up his shirt before heading back to the desk to grab his wallet. It seemed to take a moment longer than it should have but then Keith was heading for the office door, pausing with his hand on the knob to offer Shiro another of his slight just-around-the-edges smiles. "My number's on your desk. Goodnight…  _ Mister Shirogane. _ " Keith offered a cheeky wink and slipped out the door, leaving Shiro to stand there for a moment before breaking into a light laugh in the isolation of his office. 

Sure enough, Keith's cell phone number was scrawled on a sticky note with a little heart following his name. Shiro couldn't resist the temptation to send a message before he'd even reached the parking garage. 

_ ' So… how's tomorrow night? I can pick you up at 8? '  _

Intern or not, Keith was hot, snarky, and cute. And most importantly, he liked Shiro the way Shiro liked him. Yeah… they could make it work. 


End file.
